Take my breath
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: She hasn't found her passion yet, but she will... following him to his dark world, she can leave if she wants, but he will always keep her soul.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to E. L. James, but the story you're about to read is mine. This story is only for entertaiment purposes.

* * *

 **Take my breath**

 **By: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

—Are you going to spend your whole life waiting for this miracle to happen?—said Kate while we were both sitting on the sidewalk watching the boys playing basketball in the neighborhood.

—I'm not even looking at him, K.—my voice tone was a little bitter.

I'm eighteen years old and I've been in love with José since eighth grade and the only thing I could ever get from him is a long and pure friendship. I think he must know that I love him, I loose my self into his brown eyes and hardly can follow his words when he talks. He has a straight dark hair long to the shoulders, that three days ago beard that makes him look like a spanish barbarian, and an adorable dimple on his left cheek and he's tall, I've always fall for tall men.

—You can't lie to me, Anna—she looks into my eyes and caress my hair.

—I know. Is just that... I can't help it...—at the very time I'm saying that, José lost the ball and it hit my sneakers.

—Do you know what I think?—she asks kicking the ball back to José.

—Actually I don't, but I guess you're going to tell me.

—It's been many years, so I think you're just used to him...

—No. I really love him. I do!

—And what's the difference? He has made pretty clear that he'll never want you the way you do.—My eyes turn watery.

I've always know that, but the way she yelled it was like been stabbed right to the heart, that truth always makes me bleed to death.

—You must turn the page, sweetheart, you're wasting your time, your passion for a feeling which doesn't worth it.

—You're right. It's time to let my passion out.

I got up, leaving her a little lost by my abrupt reaction and got back to my house.

...

—Dinner is almost done.—said Ray, the only man who has loved me back.

I'm not hungry, but we only have each other since my mom past away, breast cancer. I miss my mom so bad, but Ray has been the most affected by her lost.

—What do we have?—I smiled for him.

—Stew.— He opens the pot and the smell filled my senses.

—Then I'm hungry.

We ate in silence, Ray is not an expressive man, you could think he's a cold fish, but I know him well, he has a big heart and his warm arms have held me when I'm falling a part. He's my stepfather, the real one doesn't even know that I exist.

After we finished the dinner, I washed the dishes and then went upstairs to take a shower.

It's time to do something for me, so I decided to start doing the things I love, I'll let my music to be heard. Wrapped in a towel I'm looking into my closet trying to pick something appropiated for tonight. It's Fridady, but my wardrobe seems to have just bored mondays outfits.

I chose a tight blue jean, a blouse Kate gave for my birthday, is black, short, showing my belly buttom, I don't feel comfortable showing that much, but tonight I want something different, so I have to start doing something different.

I'm 5'3, so I climbed onto my new hilled sandals and they not only gave me a few more inches up, but also my butt is upright. Then came the hardest part, I had to deal with my long, straigth and lifeless brown hair. After a struggle with the mousse I finally could wave it.

Make-up is not my thing, but I can't show up with this clean face. I used a little facial powder, some light eyeshadow, eyeliner to give my blue eyes some mistery darkness and blushed my cheeks to give my pale skin some life. For the first time I dared to wear a shining red lipstick.

The girl who's looking back at the mirror is not me, I don't know her, but I like her.

I took my keys and my purse, ready to go, Ray felt asleep on the couch, so I didn't have to say goodbye. Got in my 2000 Toyota Corolla to _Martini's._

I arrived to Martini's at ten o'clok, found a tight spot in the parking lot and got in to the place. My first reaction was to get the hell out of there, all eyes were on me, I'm not used to all that atention, the cigarretes smoke made me feel sick, the place is crowded.

—Anna!

Kate's voice came to me like a blessing in the middle of all this chaos of laugh, euphoria and drunk asses. I have to skip a lot of idiots who seem to be lost in their own world to get to Kate.

—I can't belive you're here.— Kate is more excited than me.

—Don't get so far, I'm about to regret...

—No fucking way!—she said and made me sit.

I can't belive Kate and I are best friends, we're so different. She's beautiful, charismatic, the party's soul, has a dream body, perfect blonde hair, sparkling green eyes... and can wear that mini skirt without any problem, showing her long and attractives legs, she's the kind of girl who can get anything with a smile and sometimes she doesn't even have to ask.

—Here's your drink, babe.— a man, a pretty handsome man approached to us with a martini and gave it to Kate.

—Thanks. Anna, this is Elliot, the guy I told you about... and Elliot, this is Anna.

—Nice to meet you, Anna...

—Oh! The pleassure is all mine...

We shaked hands, he's blonde, tall, had a beautiful smile and he made eye contact with me, I can tell he's very polite.

—Do you want me to get you something, Anna? A beer...?

—Oh, no I'm okay...

—Of course she wants a drink! Go and get another martini.— Elliots ran to please us.

—You know I don't like alcohol.

—But tonight you will, sweetheart.

Elliott arrived with my drink, I must admit that it had a good taste and I feel relax, can even enjoy the music that a local band is playing.

—Anna, you don't mind if we leave you alone for a while, do you?

—Go ahead, guys.

Elliott took Kate to the floor and from my sit I look them dance and they seem so happy, they seem to fit. I've never have that, someone I could fit with, someone who wants my atention, who seems to be worried if I'm okay... doing whatever it takes to please me.

—Do you wanna dance, baby?—a guy approached me interrupting my thoughts.

—No, I'm okay, thanks.—I rejected him as polite as I could be, he's good looking, but he's drunk and has a lascive smile that make me feel disgust.

—Come on, girl!—he insists and take me by the arm.

—I said no!—I pushed him.

—Then go to hell!—he says while taking a napkin to clean his shirt after a beer poured on it.

I took a deep breath and went back to my sit. I decided to finish my martini, the band left, so there's not more live music. A DJ put some disco music and everybody kept dancing, I think they don't even noticed the transition.

—Are you all right, Ann?—Kate came back breathing hard by Elliot's hand.

—I'm fine.—I smiled, after a second martini I'm feeling so damn relax.

The music is good, but I prefer the band, they're a good. I'm not sure yet about what carreer I want to take, inside me I've always wanted to sing, but that's not a carreer in which I could leave my future, I have my feet on earth. Besides, I love music, but it's not my passion, that's something I haven't found yet.

—Ladies and gentlemen, the karaoke is just started, who wants to break the ice?—said the host.

—Go, Anna, show them what you have.—Kate cheers me up.

—No...—I answered so lowly.

—She wants to be the first!— Yelled Kate pointing at me.

All the eyes were on me again and I repeat to myself "I should not kill my best friend" over and over.

—Come here, lady.

The host invited me to the little scaffold, I got up, it seems like I don't have choice. The host gave me a microphone and I took the chair which was placed in the center after telling him the song I wanted to sing.

I'm trying to be relax, but every muscle of my body is shaking. Everybody is so quiet, they're waiting for me to start, but my voice is trapped inside my mouth, I'm very nervous.

—Just do it.— I could read Kate's lips.

I closed my eyes and began to sing, I didn't even have to follow the lyrics on the screen, I know this song very well.

 ** _Nice hair, your blue eyes_**

 ** _some piercings and cool tattoos_**

 ** _I'm wondering if they mean_**

 ** _something more than ink_**

 ** _Your three days beard makes you sexy_**

 ** _I'm still dealing with my acne_**

 ** _your one million dollars smile_**

 ** _could never fit with my braces_**

 _ **Would I ever leave this caterpillar?**_

 _ **I would like to be those colors in your skin**_

 _ **If only I could lift my wings**_

 _ **and let my hiden beauty fly**_

 _ **Through your window I would come in as a butterfly**_

It is a slow song, full of feeling, I can't heard any word but mines and somehow, this song is a picture of me.

 _ **I see you walk like you own the world**_

 _ **and I am too shy to show**_

 _ **Baby, you're heavy rain**_

 _ **and I am a single drop sliding on the glass**_

 _ **I saw you playing basket**_

 _ **and you smiled to me when I passed by**_

 _ **but you did'nt look at me**_

 _ **you were only being polite**_

 ** _it's painful not being that girl that makes you look twice_**

I opened my eyes for a while and saw Kate looking at me with adoration, she can see trough me.

 _ **If only I could lift my wings**_

 _ **and let my hiden beauty fly**_

 ** _Through your window I would come in as a butterfly_**

When I finish and opened my eyes again, after the short applause the crowd give to everyone who dares to stand here, I felt a chill.

Something I couldn't explain, like someone were looking at me deeply. Then I saw him. A man with gray eyes looking at me directly, with a soft and twisted smile, dark hair, he was wearing jeans and a white long sleeves shirt, a casual one, but... he's wearing it with this fancy I can't describe.

He keeps looking at me and I'm paralized, I can't even breath.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **This is my first story for 50 shades, if you liked it, please let me know to keep updating. My first language is Spanish, so if you see any mistake in my grammar let me know and I'll be grateful.**

 ***The song "Caterpillar" is mine.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **Wendy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Take my breath**

 **By: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

I couldn't move, couldn't even blink, he kept his gray eyes on me like he wanted me to know he is watching me and didn't give a fuck if that bothers me.

—Anne! You were great - Kate gives me a bear hug like I were a superstar.

—Beautiful voice, Anna, you go it!— Elliot says and smiles, then took a sip of his beer.

—Guys, you are making this bigger than it is ...

—Never underestimate yourself, Miss Anna ...

I looked up. A strong, manly, deep voice echoed in my ears, my heart started beating very fast. it was him. The man with the gray eyes!

He called me by my name ... I couldn't answer, I'm still in shock.

—Christian, I did not expect you finally come.—said Elliot. Christian ... I muttered to myself.

—I always keep my word.—answered and showed that curved, arrogant smile again, but has not take his eyes off me for a moment.

—Oh, please, meet my girlfriend, Kate and her friend, Anna.

—It's my pleasure, ladies.- makes a brief eye contact with Kate and then turns all his attention to me.

He shook hands with both of us, but he held mine for long seconds, he held it and looked at me with intent, my frightened eyes looked at him, then he let go my hand slowly, allowing our palms slowly brushed up until we break contact.

—It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Christian, your brother is always talking about you ...

So they are brothers! I still have not clue how he knew my name, unless ... Kate! Surely she arranged a double date without telling me.

—Don't trust him, Kate, my brother tends to exaggerate.

—Well, Chris, let's get some drinks for the ladies.—both men head to the bar, Kate and I were alone.

—Why you didn't tell me about that guy?—I accused her.

—I forgot it, Elliot said he probably wouldn't appear here ... but ... what's the problem?

—I don't know ... he makes me feel strange ...- we must strive to listen because the person who is now singing plus mix more conversations and people shouting and Kate made an amused expression.

—You're being paranoid, Anna. Just relax, okay?—She puts her carefree big smile.

But I can't not just relax. Since that man, Christian, looked at me ... I felt his eyes undressed me and then ... the way he held my hand, I recall it and again I feel chills.

—Another martini, Miss Anna? — "Miss Anna." Is so polite that makes me feel uncomfortable, I don't know if this is the right adjective, but when he speaks, when his eyes look at me, all the space get smaller.

—No thanks, I think I've had enough ...— I smiled and tried to not seem rude, but I couldn't even made eye contact with him.

—God! This girl likes things the hard way. Just take it!— Kate removes the cup from Christian's hands and then planted it on the table, just in front of my eyes.

We all sat, I couldn't relax, because even when they are involved in a lively conversation, Christian looks at me, even when his eyes are not on me, I know he does. I choose to drink my third martini and try to lose my mind on something and I think it worked for a while because I didn't notice when Kate and Elliott left to dance.

—So you like things the hard way, Anna?— I almost spitted out my martini, not that I have experience, but I could perceive a little intimacy in that question. Not only his voice is deep and powerful, but his accent ... his accent is strange, but I like it ...

—It's not that, sir ...— his eyes lit up when I called him sir, with a devilish brilliance and his lips curled into a smile again and again I felt that I couldn't breathe.

I don't even know why I called him sir, how old he should be? he must be in his middle twenties ... but there is something in his stance, in his eyes and around his body language indicating experience. Much experience.

— Then what is it?— He looked at me directly, waiting for an answer.

—These places are not my thing. I really came for Kate ...

—And what is your thing, Anna?

I looked straight because I was suddenly speechless. This guy is persistent. He looks at me like he really had an interest in keeping a conversation.

—I don't know... I ...

—You don't know?— He raised an eyebrow, and even when he's usually serious, he looks relaxed, his arrogance is still there.

—I Like a lot of things ...

—Interesting ...- Mutters, but he's expecting I keep talking. It's weird, I've never had trouble talking with people, but he intimidates me.

—No ... interesting is not a word that fits me ...— I smiled shyly.

—What fits you?

—Uh ... excuse me, I need the bathroom ...- It was an excuse to get rid of him.

—Okay.— He rose when I got up and then sat back down. He is very polite ...

There is an endless row for the bathrooms, I've been so long waiting for my turn that it really made me want to pee, should be the martinis. It is the row of women's bathroom which is impossible, in the row of men's are just a few men waiting.

I look everywhere while I'm waiting for my turn, I still invading the feeling that someone looks at me and my nerves made my need to pee even stronger. There are still many women before me, there is no row for the men ... I went into the men's restroom despite the curiosity looks of everyone else.

I also needed to escape somehow. When I got into the bathroom, the smell of urine is very strong, I step in front of the row of urinals and finally see the toilet, I look first if there's bath tissue, I get my jeans and panties down and do some stunts to pee without touching the toilet with my ass.

When I'm done I go straight to the sink, I press the soap container, it's empty, seems I haven't other choice but wash my hands with water only. Before leaving, I stopped to take a look in the mirror.

Again that girl looks at me, that's not me, I'm a little sweaty by the effects of alcohol, my nerves and the excitement. And Christian.

I open the door to exit.

—Shit! I exclaimed in amazement and even ashamed for that nothing polite expression.

—I didn't mean to scare you, Anna.

Christian was at the door like a guard, facing him abruptly scared me.

—You took so long, I was worried.

—You were worried? We women take our time, you know.— I sounded upset, this man I've known for less than an hour makes me feel harassed and stalked.

—But you got to men's restroom.

—So?— I know I'm being spoiled and even when he's trying to pretend, he is irritated.

—As soon as you got into the bathroom, there were some guys fooling around for you.— said very seriously.

—And you came to rescue me ...—I rolled my eyes.

I don't know what's wrong with me, but I'm acting weird, I've never been so direct and acid, it must be the martinis.

Christian is walking behind me while I'm looking for Kate everywhere. I want to go home. The presence of Christian overwhelms me.

—Kate and Elliott left.-he told me in a dry tone.

— What? How so? Kate couldn't ...

He just shrugs. The gesture was so carefree, I couldn't help it, I looked at him. This man is very handsome. He's so tall, more even than José, his presence is dominant. His face, his features are disturbingly perfect and has that cold stare, but so hot at the same time, it's like he made me freeze and burn at the same time.

Has something that drown me, his gaze suffocates me. I can't escape even if I wanted to. Besides, I don't know why I feel I must escape.

—I ... I should leave too.

—Yes, you should.— He said and looked at me seriously, it was like I was given an order.

—Good night.— I said and headed for the exit.

He followed me to the parking lot.

—You didn't have to escort me.

—A woman should never leave a bar alone, specially if she has been drinking. Have you any idea of all the predators just waiting around?— I felt a genuine concern in his eyes and some bitterness.

—I appreciate your concern, but ... I'm not drunk.

—Well, you're not entirely sober.

—Yeah, and who are you? My father?— I finally found my key and was trying to open my car's door.

His eyes became hard, his whole expression, his jaw clenched and suddenly I felt so small, I was shaking, I could not even open the fucking car's door and suddenly I felt very dizzy.

—I won't let you drive like this.—He took my key and held me because I felt I was going to fall. His grip is strong, but it doesn't hurt me.

I feel that this man is very powerful, not only by his behavior, he's so tall that when he's in front of me I totally disappear, his arms are muscled, he emanates strength.

—I'm Fine ...

—You know that's not true. Why are you so foolish? I'll call a taxi to drop you at your house.

—I won't leave my car here!— I shouted.

That car was Mom's, it is meaningful for me.

—Nothing will happen to your car.

—How are you so sure?

—I Give you my word.

It was all he said and a few minutes later came the taxi.

...

I got home, I was not staggering or anything, but is clear that I'm not used to alcohol, I feel a little dizzy, heated, there's nothing I want more than a good shower.

I undress and throw the clothes in the hamper. I washed my hair too to get rid of the smell of alcohol and cigarettes. The warm water relaxes me.

It is two in the morning. I put on a pajamas cotton trousers and I dry my hair a bit. I'm exhausted, but I'm not sleepy. I'm trying to think about boring things, it just comes to my mind images of Christian. Christian and his penetrating and mysterious look. His accent...

...

—Anna? I'm hearing Ray knocking on my door. I open my eyes a little lost, look at my clock, it's ten in the morning.

—What is it, Ray?

—A Crane came to bring your car ...— I jumped out of bed like a spring, remembering everything.

—All right ...- I said more calmly than I felt.

I washed my face and brushed teeth, I went downstairs still wearing pajamas, Ray sat in one of the counter's chair reading a newspaper, I looked out the window to see that my car had arrived safely.

I guess you already had breakfast ...— I told Ray while opening the fridge.

—I poured myself some coffee.— He didn't take his eyes off the newspaper.

—I'll make some pancakes, would you like?

—Yes— He's highly concentrated in the newspaper.

—What are you reading with such interest?— I asked mixing the flour.

—I'm looking for an extra job as I get to catch up on all the bills.

I didn't say a word, I'm feeling guilty. Mom's disease took much money, I remember we were about to sell the house to pay a new treatment, but for better or worse that never happened, mom passed away before we even tried it.

I should be looking for a job to help and not him, Ray has done too much. He works long hours in the postal service and has just one day off, it is not fair that he has to take a second job.

...

When I finished breakfast, I grabbed my laptop, I called several employment agencies and completed some applications online. My cell phone vibrates on my nightstand, a text message. I don't recognize that phone number.

 **'Good morning, Anna.**

 **I hope you arrived safely.**

 **Your car should be home. '**

 **Christian Grey**

My heart jumped. Christian Grey ... his name fleet on my lips. Christian looking at me with those gray eyes ... Christian smirking ... arrogant, demanding ...

 **'My car and I are fine.**

 **Thanks for everything. '**

 **Anastasia Steel**

I replied and left my full name as he did, wanting to appear as formal or I possess the same domain as him, I know well that I didn't, the mere presence of Christian makes me feel very tiny.

 **'Then you have an excellent day.**

 **And be careful, Miss Steel. '**

For some reason I felt that that "be careful" locked much than it meant, like a warning. While I was torn between whether I should respond to that message, I get a call from Kate.

—Until you show up, how could you leave me alone with that man?— that was my warm greetings.

—I'm sorry, Ann, I suddenly didn't see you anywhere and I thought you left ...-— I could hear her yawning, I could tell she just woke up.

—I wouldn't left without telling you.

—I know, honey, I'm sorry. It will not happen again, well, I think I left you in good hands, didn't I ?

—I'd rather not answer that question.

—Huh? Is there something you're not telling me?

—Except for the fact that your boyfriend's brother is a bit pedantic, no, I don't think I have to tell you anything.

—To me, he was very friendly and gentlemanly ...

—Yeah, Right ...

—Ann, Elliot is calling, I'll call you back.— She just hung up.

...

After two weeks of arduous job search, I finally got a job as a waitress in a Spanish restaurant. It is a fancy place, has an activity room where senior executives have their parties, wedding receptions and so.

Like the other waitresses, I have an uniform consisting of a white long-sleeved blouse, I have a black tie and long black pants. I also use an apron in case of accidents. I have the hair in a high and sober ponytail.

I head to the table they have given me. The client is concentrated in the menu.

—Good afternoon, sir, may I take your order? ...

—¿Anna?

I was paralyzed again. His eyes reflected astonishment. It is Christian. He's wearing a suit, his abundant dark hair, wavy in the tips is very well groomed.

—Mr. Grey ...

To be continued ...

* * *

 **Hola, chicas!**

 **I hope you had enjoyed this chapter, as I said, English is my second language, so I insist, if you notice some grammatical mistakes or any kind of mistakes, don't be shy, let me know.**

 **I really appreciate your support, this is much more than I expected.**

 **Thank u for your comments:**

 **Andrea, ss711ssmith, perfectdark8523, intuitive1, KyKathy101, norma, Norma Angelica.**

 **Thanks to all those girls who already put this story as their favorite and those who read anonymous, thanks for your time.**

 **Your humble friend,**

 **Wendy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Take my breath**

 **By: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

—Miss Steel, what a surprise! - pulled the menu from view and looked at me with a wide, enigmatic smile, his eyes always seem to burn me , it is like his eyes had static, I cringe and even feel my stiff ponytail was electrocuted.

—It surely is, I never thought I'd meet you here, Mr. Grey ...

Even though I feel nervous; this man has something that makes my heart and my legs shake like gelatin, I put a smile that radiates kindness and confidence that I am far from feeling, maybe I barely know him, but as a client I should treat him with the same diplomacy I treat all.

—Then it's a very pleasant surprise, Anna ...- my name on his lips sound so intimate, his eyes turned on fire when he pronounced it.

—are You ready to order, sir?

—I'd like a _Paella valenciana_.-said the name of that dish in perfect Spanish, without the funny and awkward drag we Americans use to have.

—Paella valenciana ...- I repeat to myself as I write it down, my pronunciation sucks.

—I'd like you to bring me a glass of wine _Teso La_ Monja.

—Thank you, sir, I'll be back with your wine ...

—I'll be right here...-My chest rose and fell dramatically, everything he says, the way he says it always sounded very suggestive.

I leave the cleared area of Christian's table, I still admire the elegance of this place, _The_ Picasso, Spanish artist paintings decorate the walls, it is very tasteful and I feel so insulted. I work here, but the dishes are totally out of my possibilities.

I delivered Christian's order to the kitchen and took a bottle of _Teso La Monja_ on a tray with a glass.

—Your wine, Mr. Grey.-he let his _Blackberry_ on the table.

—You're very efficient, Anna.

—I must be.- I smiled, I opened the bottle and poured in the cup.

While I focus on serving wine without spilling anything, or worse, drop a bottle of wine which could exceed my month's salary , I feel Christian's eyes on me, following every movement, the same chill surrounds me.

—This place doesn't deserve you.-I rose my eyes suddenly and he looks at me intensely, very seriously.

—I don't understand why you say so, sir ... this place is very nice ...

—I Don't think you were born to serve, Anna, _not here_ ...

—I feel comfortable here, Mr. Grey, do you need anything else? An appetizer?

—Are you avoiding me, Miss Steel? His tone was soft, but his gaze was relentless, my eyes gets bigger, I felt fear, I don't want to lose this job. But I won't lick Christian Grey's boots either.

—It wasn't my intention, sir, but my personal life is not of your business.-I smiled tightly and I held his gaze even though his was much more intense and his lips curled in a wicked and seductively smile.

—Then you consider me a busybody?

—Excuse me, I'll go to see if your paella is ready.

I retired as soon as possible, I knew it was impossible that his dish was ready so soon, I had not been assigned another table at the moment, I went to the bathroom. I stopped at the sink, resting my hands on it, trying to calm my breathing, I looked in the mirror and noticed that my forehead glistened with sweat.

I don't know what does Christian do that take my breath away, his voice, his eyes shorten the air. There is something that attracts me to him like a mosquito to light, but there is also something that makes me run away, telling me to keep me safe.

I cleaned my forehead with a napkin, washed and dried my hands and got back to my duties. Christian's paella was ready. I don't know about Spanish food, I'm still learning the names of the dishes, but this paella smells delicious, the rice with the mixed seafood on the top looks exquisite.

—Here, sir. Your paella, green salad ...

I placed the small pot with the paella, an additional plate with green salad with vinaigrette dressing and another tiny plate with two lemon pieces.

—May I? I - I refilled his glass.

—Thank You.

—You're welcome. If you need anything else, just ask me.-I can't describe the way his eyes looked at me when I said that, I felt naked.

I stood from a safe distance in which I'm not invading his personal space, but available in case he could need me. Surreptitiously, I watch him eat slowly, with impeccable manners, enjoying every bite. The way he takes the cup and drink from it is entirely graceful, elegant. He's not looking at me, not that I can tell, but I know that he is always following me.

He Stopped eating for a while and took a call. His face turns serious, professional, I can't hear what he was saying, but he seems to be giving orders, I know by their gestures, by the way he's gesturing with his index finger, his face looks upset.

Hangs up and surprises me looking at him so focused, I blinked , he smiled to me and I smiled back, then I turned my eyes down to my shoes.

—Do you want me to remove the dishes?

—Yes, please.

—Would you like some dessert?- I asked without looking at him, removing the dishes and table utensils.

—Now that you mention it, yes.

—Well, we have a fairly extensive variety of ...

—What would you recommend, _sweet Anna_?

I almost drop all the dishes. I forgot my voice, I forgot even my language. What's wrong with this man? Why does he insist on showing all the intimacy that makes me feel uncomfortable?

—The _rompope gelatin_ is one of the most acclaimed delights, would you like to try it?

—I'll taste what you give me.

He showed his curved smile again. I walked away from him as soon as possible. This man is very clever, he knows how to stalk me without being direct, he covers his perversity with manners. I'm scared, very scared, but there's something about that perversion that excites me violently.

I returned with his dessert, rompope gelatin has a charming and appetizing shape, caramel topping and decorated with strips of chocolate, making it worthy of admiration, has embedded curls of fresh milk.

—Here, sir. Enjoy.

—I will.

I didn't respond to his suggestion, I kept my distance until he finished his dessert. I observed him, he was looking something in his cellphone while enjoying gelatin, he is enjoying it, but not like it was the first time he did. When he was done, I left the bill, said goodbye and I left.

—Wow! You can't complain, Anastasia, not all leave a tip like this.-said Iris, the cashier.

—¿He left tip? I asked surprised, because I didn't think that after my rudeness the proud Mr. Grey would leave me anything.

—A beautiful photo of Benjamin Franklin. said shaking the bill.

—¿A hund... Hundred? 'I found myself stuttering.

—Excellent start, Anastasia, I wonder who will be that generous customer ... Christian Grey! Exclaims suddenly the manager when he saw the ticket.

—Yes, why?- I asked, almost afraid.

—Did you charge Mr. Grey? He was about to collapse.

—Does he Have any exclusivity in this restaurant? - Harold, something like my boss, rolls his eyes and looked at me.

—He has absolutely exclusivity. He's the owner!— He shouted. I almost fell down.

...

—What is it, Ann? I got into Kate's place like it was my own, I was angry.

—Everything! Everything happens to me! 'I threw myself in her pink leather sofa.

—Calm down, sweetheart, relax. Now tell me ... did you have a bad day?

—I don't know exactly ...

—Now you made me tangled, I don't understand.

—I just got this job ...

—As a waitress?

—Yes.

—So?

—Why if there is so many restaurants in New York I ended up at the only one Christian Grey's owns? Kate was as surprised as I, then she sat by my side.

—God! I didn't know he owned a restaurant... but... what's the matter with that?

—I served him, I had no idea that he was the owner.

—And what's the deal?

—I treated him as a regular customer and I even charged him!

—Hahahahahaha.

—Stop laughing! This is serious, Kate. I could have lost my job because of that.— I said almost in tears, bitterness and stress are finishing me.

—Let's see... you didn't have any idea that Christian owned the restaurant, right?

of Course not!

—Did the manager or anyone else warned you about it?

—No...

—Then you have nothing to fear, it was not your fault, sweetheart, you won't loose your job.

—I hope so. I really need it.

—Besides, why did Christian never mention he was the owner?

—Because he's a damn bastard! He played me all the time ... and like it wasn't enough, he let me an alarming tip which left everybody talking and speculating .

—Well, look at it this way, if the very Christian Grey didn't give a shit if you knew he was the owner, why are you so worried about a shitty manager?

—Good point...

—Stop overwhelming, Anna, you're eighteen, not eighty, if you lose that job, you'll find another one.

—Sure! That's easy for you to say, you're daddy's little princess, but the unfortunates like me have to work for meal, you know.

—Ouch!- she said touching her chest.

—I'm sorry, Kate, I didn't mean to...

—You're really stressed out, sweetheart.

Kate, the one and only Kate poured me a glass of lemonade and returned to my side.

—Thanks.

—Now I understand your stress, of course! With this ponytail so tight you may have migraine.

Then, Kate let go of my hair and while she was talking about Elliott, gave me a massage on the skull and scalp, I closed my eyes, it felt divine.

—You're a sunshine, Kate.

...

I got home about six p.m., in midsummer, the sun still feel powerful. Ray is not home yet, maybe he's fishing.

I have the house for myself, I turn on the radio, they are playing a song by Alanis Morrisette, I turned up the volume while I'm undressing. _"I couldn't help it, it's all your_ fault." I accompanied the song out loud, unapologetic, it's good to be home alone.

Listening to music, and more relaxed, I walked into the shower, I decided to shave my legs, I took a good bath and left the shower still singing like crazy.

The heat feels strong, although I just took a shower, I picked a short jeans, a T-shirt, flats, tied my hair up in a scruffy bun, it was Tuesday, a monotonous day, didn't have to impress anyone.

With this heat, I feel like I need an ice cream, when I am about to leave home, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

 **'I have a better offer for you,**

 **I'll meet you tomorrow at 10:00 am**

 **in my office. Think about your future, Anna. '**

 **PS I have attached the address.**

 **Christian Grey**

To be continued ...

* * *

 **Hi! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter like the other ones. Thank you for your comments and support, if you want me to keep updating, just let me know.**

 **XOXOXOXO**

 **Wendy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Take my breath**

 **By: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

I read the message over and over. I feel nervous every time I read it, I feel a tingling in my stomach. Since Christian Grey came into my life three weeks ago I feel constantly persecuted. I don't understand his insistence, his interest in me.

Although his attitude and his penetrating gaze, his authoritarian ways scare me, he was always very kind, polite, gentle, but I know there is something dark about him, something infernal, my intuition tells me.

I can't forget what happened at the restaurant, it was humiliating, I will never forgive him!

 _"Think about your future, Anna."_ I repeated to myself, but yet I can hear Christian arrogant voice.

I just want an ice cream, some distraction that doesn't involve any third party, and only the absolute pleasure of a cold and delicious ice cream for this heat. But now I have to think about my future and somehow that overwhelms me.

Not that I'm avoiding my future, I do want a career sooner or later, my future had been almost planned, but my mom's disease forced us to use the funds for my education, Ray is in drowned on debts, I have to give him a hand, then ... I'll start studying. When I find my passion and decide what I want to do with my life. Not because Christian Grey says so!

I drove to the Carvel which is a few miles from home, I parked and it was a blessing when I went to that location, air conditioning hugged me, smelled divine, an amalgam of sweet flavors.

—Are you ready to order, Anna?

—José? How long have you worked here?

I was surprised to see Jose working at the ice cream, I haven't come since about a month ago.

—I began about two weeks ago, is a second job, you know, the American dream...-he smiled, even in that uniform he's still hot, his real sympathy is a good plus .

—The American nightmare, you should say ...- I joked, suddenly I feel very relaxed with him, I'm not nervous, my heart is not beating like crazy.

—What can I do for you, _gorgeous?_

I froze for a moment, not because the effect of that charming adjective that José had called me, but because curiously, it hadn't not effect at all. Three weeks ago, a minimum attention from him would have left me a twenty four hours idiotic smile.

—A Middle cone with caramel and pralines.-I said with a serene smile.

Without losing the smile that characterizes him, I see him take the spoon and put two balls in crunchy cone. Work doesn't feel bad, but now I can understand what Christian meant in the restaurant, I can't imagine Jose working here for years and doing nothing more than serving ice cream.

—Here.-he gave my cone and I handed him the money.

I picked a table in a lonely corner, I am the only customer at this moment, I can go home, but is uncomfortable driving and eating ice cream at a time, so I decided to sit down and savor it slowly, it's divine.

While I eat my ice cream, a few people arrived, I focused on a couple of middle-aged grandparents came with their grandchildren, two boys about seven or eight years respectively.

They were freaking out José, asking at the same time and constantly changing their minds but he seemed to do well, he had three younger siblings.

When I finished my ice cream, I stood up, I said goodbye to José with a hand gesture he hardly noticed.

I got home and all the feeling of peace abandoned me, I couldn't think anything but Christian and his insistence ... my indifference towards José ... all that was overwhelming me, therefore I didn't hear Ray arrive.

—I was lucky today.— I jumped, he showed me the fish he had catch.

—I see...

—Do you think we can do something with them? For dinner maybe? I already peeled and cleaned them ...

—Sure, I'll see what I can do ...

If there is something I love, besides music and a good English epic novel it is cooking, the kitchen inspires me. While Ray takes a bath, I start to season two fish, I seasoned them well, as I had learned in the recipes channel, let them simmer while I cut some potatoes into slices. I also seasoned the potatoes and put them a little oregano. Cut some onion and add it to the fish while preparing a sauce for them and let the potatoes cook.

Although now here's only the two of us , I try that dinner always be a pleasant and memorable time, so I put the fish on a white and square plate, bathed in the sauce over the potatoes, which I decorated with cherry tomatoes and asparagus and put it on the table with a mug of white grape juice.

—You've got the gift of preparing delicacies in seconds I have always admired that.-I appreciated the compliment, then we ate in silence, he stayed in the living room watching the evening news, I went into my room.

...

It's ten o'clock but I feel very tired, emotionally more than anything. I keep thinking about Christian, thinking about him is consuming my neurons. I haven't decided whether I will go to meet him, but still set an alarm at eight in case I change my mind.

I woke up at seven-thirty, before my alarm sounded, despite I was really tired, anxiety didn't let me sleep any longer. I don't trust Christian, why? I don't know, but curiosity is killing me, besides, what could I lose? I will not live with the doubt.

Decided to get out of bed, washed my face and brushed my teeth, tied my hair up in a high bun and got into the shower, came out twenty minutes later and wrapped in a towel I realize I have no idea what to wear to an interview with Christian Grey.

Really, I'm no trying to impress him, I don't care what Christian thinks about me, but if his company is located in Manhattan, I suppose there must be high executives, suits men and elegant women, spreading intelligence and security in a world of men and as competent as technology is.

I pick a tight tube skirt that reaches above my knees, red, combine it with a white blouse with sleeves to the elbows and chose me some red heels. I waved my hair and put some spray on it so my artificial waves could resist the interview. I applied base powder on my face, dark eye shadow, mascara, a little blush to my cheeks and ... that red lipstick.

I looked in the mirror, I feel again that's not me, I want to look professional, sure ... I do not want Christian Grey takes me for a whore who plans to seduce him ...

 _Don't be stupid, you look_ divine, that little voice told me.

I went to the kitchen, Ray was gone, but had left coffee, I poured myself a cup and I drank it with a few soda crackers, anxiety closed my appetite.

And it was nine, I decided it was time to leave if I wanted to be on time, Christian's company was about forty minutes away.

When I get in the car, I check the address in his message again. The more I get to my destination, the more nervous I get.

I arrive at the imposing building, Grey Software Solutions is right in front my eyes, all in glass, so elegant and arrogant as Christian himself. I parked and looked at my watch, ten minutes to ten.

A beautiful fountain decorates the parking lot, I started walking to the building and a security guard greeted me at the door, guided me to the receptionist's desk.

—Good morning, miss.- A blonde mid-twenties with a splendid smile greeted me, had a sophisticated microphone and a modern computer in which she stopped typing as soon as I arrived.

—Good morning.- I greeted back.

—Are you a supplier, a seller...?

—No...

—Do you have an appointment?

—Yes. I have an interview with Mr. Grey ...- I said almost afraid, she was surprised, but hid it.

—May I see an I.D., please?

—Of course...-I gave her my driving license.

The woman looks, confirms my face in the photo, making it a discrete signal to security, indicating that all is well, typed something on what I assume is an electronic record. She communicates with someone by the microphone.

—Very good. Mr. Grey is waiting. Tenth floor, follow this hallway to the left to take the elevator.

—Thank you.

As I walk the short distance leading to the elevators, I smiled to the security gorilla, an African American who had at least two meters high and terrifying muscles, but had a friendly smile of white teeth.

I got into the elevator and pressed the tenth floor, each floor going up, my heart tense when I landed on the floor intended, my heart landed as well.

I arrived to a corridor, there is a glass door that is inscribed with of Christian Grey's name. When I looked, I heard a bell that told me that I could open the door. The safety of this place is enviable.

Upon entering, there is a huge counter where a secretary, an elegant woman in her forties, natural red hair and impeccably dressed is located.

—Good morning, Anastasia Steel, right?

—Yes ...- My voice sounded like a rooster.

—Mr. Grey is waiting for you.

The redhead escorted me to Grey's office and then disappeared. Christian was at his desk, is watching me intently, without saying anything. My legs start to shake, my mouth got dry.

That man is demonically handsome, he wears that tailored suit like no other man in this world , his hair ... I had fantasized with entangle my fingers in it. His gray eyes are fixed on me, he knows that makes me feel uncomfortable and I know he is enjoying, his lips curl into that wicked smile.

—Good morning, Anna. How are you today?

—I'm nervous.-confessed honestly.

—Take a sit. Relax.-he indicated the chair opposite him.

—Why am I here, Mr. Grey?

—You have a very direct mouth, sweet Anna ...- I took a deep breath.

—Mr. Grey, if you're intending to wasting my time and make fun of me again as you did at your restaurant ...- I emphasized "your".

—I assure you, you have nothing to lose and everything to gain Anna. And just by curiosity, why do you say that I made fun of you?

—And yet you ask!— I felt ashamed for loosing control.

—You know, to be an employee, you are too defiant and that's not convenient for you, Anna.-he said very seriously, there was a little threat in his tone.

—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful, but what you did was humiliating.

—¿Humiliating? Really ... what did I do to you?

—You knew that I had no idea who owned the restaurant, you had fun at my expense and then left me that tip to make me look stupid in front of my coworkers ...

—Your accusations are very serious, Miss Steel. First of all, I didn't know that you were not aware that I was the owner, didn't know until you left the bill and then disappeared without giving me a chance to explain anything ...

—Do you really want me to believe that everything was a mere coincidence?

—You can believe whatever you want, Anna, that is irrelevant, but I'll clarify if it makes you feel less humiliated? And about the tip, I never meant to humiliate you, I was only generous with an efficient waitress, it wasn't a charity ...

—Why a hundred dollars? Don't you think that was ...

—Because I can.-he said, like it was that easy.

—Because you can ... of course!

—And because you earned it. Anna, I'm not out there wasting my money and giving it to who doesn't deserve it, if I gave you the tip, it was because you earned it, okay?

I just nodded. Such was his authority, but not even raised his voice and I didn't even dared to replicate.

—Now, Anna, I'd like to talk you about your future, the real purpose of this meeting, right? -I Nodded again.

—I'm listening ...- I said a little arrogant, I don't want him to notice any interest or desperation.

—I am a person who believes in the opportunities, especially in people who are talented and have a single mind. Since I saw you, I knew you had potential, along with a sagacity and a competent intelligence, you don't fit in the heap, Anna, you are ... different, so when I saw you as a waitress ... I got a big surprise. ..

As he spoke, using a completely serious and professional tone, he expressed naturally, there were not curved smiles or subtle hints, looked relaxed in that role, younger, that man was born with leadership.

—I'm not a mediocre, if that's what you think, I ...

—I know you're not, that's why I want to help you, I can't imaging you serving ...

—I'm eighteen, sir, that kind of job is very common for my age while I...

—While you?

—While I think about what to do with my life, my future ...

—In the meantime the time keeps running , don't waste it.

—You don't understand ... is not that I don't expect to be successful nor that I am lazy, it's just that...

—Your mother's disease took all your savings ...

—What do you know about my mother? 'I stood up, furious.

—Go back to your seat, Anna.— his tone was very serene, but that serenity is what really scares me.

—You did your research, didn't you?

—As I said, I don't waste my money and my time in whom doesn't worth it, yes, I did some research, I talked to my sister in law, Kate, your girlfriend ...- Kate! I exclaimed to myself.

—What do you want from me, sir?

—I want you to work for me.

—¿For... For you?

—Why not?

—Because ... look at me!— I pointed myself.

—I do.

—How do you think I could work for you? Doing what?

—There are hundreds of vacants in this company, Anna, you must fit somewhere. If you can handle clients with the same passion that you attended me in the restaurant, a prosperous business career awaits.

—I Don't think that's a fair comparison ...

—You're stubborn, unwavering, your convictions are very firm, you'd be a great publicist.

— I Sighed deep and threw back in the chair. All his words have effect on me, He may be offering the opportunity of my life, but ... I feel under pressure.

—I don't know why you're doing this ... why me?

—Because I can. Why is it so hard for you to accept something that will only improve your life?

—In exchange for? I am not foolish enough to think that accepting your help will not cost me ...

—I have a lot of money, Anna, I give it to whoever I want, but I'm not giving you anything, I'm just giving you a job, for God's sake!— He lost his patience.

—I already have a job!— 'I stood up again and walked to the door.

—Anna, I'm not putting a prize on you ...

He whispered, behind me, I was about to open the door to leave the office. His voice's still dancing in my ears, I felt him behind me, was cautiously away, but I could felt him glued to my skin, a shiver ran through me.

I turned and stood right in front of him, looked at me with his gray, burning eyes and locked me in his arms.

—If you don't want a job, don't take it, but stop resisting to your passion, Anna ...

The air ran away from me. That tall and meanly man wrapped me in his strong arms and his delicious perfume. Until now, I didn't know what was the desire and I just found it with this man, I want him to kiss me, I want him to keep me so tight in his arms, holding me possessively, I am not able to do or say anything, I'm in his hands...

To be continued ...

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this story, I'd like you tell me what you think about it, I'm sorry if there's some mistakes in my writing, I'm really trying to get better every time, I don't trust translators, so I prefer to translate myself...**

 **Xoxoxoxo**

 **Wendy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Take my breath**

 **By: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

—Christian, Please don't do this to me ...— I begged feeling that every atom of my skin was shaking, barely breathing, his body seems to have conformed to mine, covering me whole, his imposing height makes me disappear, the force that emanates from him reduces me to a nervous wreck, feelings that are capable of betraying my principles at any time.

—What you don't want me to do, Anna?— I pressed a little closer to him and closed my eyes, feeling his mouth approached, ran his hands through my hair and kissed my eyes slowly, felt his soft breath on my face and then my neck, I shuddered and a groan escaped from me, I feel lost.

—Let me go, please ...—I'm about to mourn.

—If you really wanted that, I would let you go already.

He ran his index finger along my bottom lip. When he spoke there were no ellipsis, whatever he said, it was with full certainty and security, his voice didn't trembled and his words never sounded clumsy like mines. Those are the times when I hate him. He seems to have always total control of everything.

—Your don't know what I want!— I pushed sharply and though I couldn't get free from the prison of his arms, I hit him in his mouth by mistake, I saw a thin trickle of blood peek at the corners. I froze again. He's looking at me very fixed, his eyes terrified me, because I can't decipher what they are saying I don't know if he's angry, or if there is complete indifference.

—You've made a very serious mistake, _Anastasia. —_ The fact that he said my whole name made me freak.

—I didn't mean to hurt you. If you had let me go ...

—You'll regret it. If I let you go, we both will regret it.

—Mr. Grey, please ...

—Mr. Grey ... a second ago I was just Christian.-raised an eyebrow and looked at me with a sarcastic gesture.

—I Don't want to do this, Christian, I'm not ...

Finally, I sent free some tears, I couldn't help it. I'm not the kind of girl who fuck with the first handsome man who was passing through, but inside me, I want to be with Christian, I want him to kiss me, touch me, I want everything his hands and his body promise. But I will not live with that then ... be one more in the list of Christian Grey and betray myself.

—You want this, Anna. You want it with all your strength. What you fear is the consequences.—His grip was no longer violent, has sheltered me in his arms, with great tenderness. He sat on the desk and I'm hugging him, accommodated in the middle of his body, he kissed my forehead.

—This is not how it should happen ... this isn't what I've imagined ...— I said with my head resting on his chest, his perfume is so divine, I want to stay there forever.

—You've got great expectations about sex, it is normal to your Age.— I raised my head to look at him a moment.

—I can't see it as just sex. There must be something else ... I can't sleep with someone I don't feel anything for or can't feel anything for me.

—You speak about feelings, that should be good. But there is much to discover in pleasure too, Anna.

—If you love someone you feel pleasure to be with him or her.

—Oh, my sweet Anna. My good girl.— He gave me a soft kiss on the lips, our lips barely touched, but I trembled from head to toe. He always refers to me as his, has decided that I belong to him.

—I have to go, Christian. Thank for ...- He stood beside me and looked at me funny, will not let me go, I feel it.

—Are you going to lunch?

—I don't think so... I'm not hungry and have not time, my shift starts in two hours and I have to ...

—You don't have to work today.

—How so?

—You've got the day off, I set everything.— I took a deep breath, wanna kill him sometimes.

—Why did you do that?— I regretted for having made such an obvious question.

—Because I can.—He answered and dared to smile at me.

—All right. Enjoy your meal.

I turned my back and walked toward the door. I feel my shoulders heavy, I can't relax because I feel his eyes on me, I didn't turn to look at him, but I can feel him closer each time. My hand shakes when I turned the knob to exit.

—Let's have lunch together, I'm inviting.—I know it's not an invitation, it is an order that he expected to be obeyed, I smile, beautiful this man is simply beautiful.

—Thank you, Mr. Grey, but I told you I'm not hungry.

—Why do you do this, Anna?—He was losing his patience, I knew it by his voice, by the anger in his eyes.

—I Don't know what you mean ...

—You know what I mean! You're trying to escape, you think you can, but for how long? How long you think you can suppress the passion you feel, the desire?

—Christian...

—Go, Anna. Go home and imagine everything that could have been this day. I want you to go to bed thinking about me, everything you wanted me to do to you.

—Idon't...

—Shhhh. I want you to shut this impertinent mouth of yours.

He kissed me. He kissed me really, drowning my protests. He struck me at the door, he pulled my arms that were withdrawing yet surrender and placed them around his neck.

I gave myself to that kiss because I really wanted it. He kisses me with ferocity and passion, caresses me with his tongue, biting my lips gently, he licked my earlobe and gave me a gentle bite on the neck. I feel like I'm melting, he made me moan. I grabbed his beautiful hair strong, instinctively, as if I want to lose myself in him and not think about anything else. My skin chilled, my nipples got hardened and ... I got wet, I got terrible and shameful wet.

—You're beautiful, Anna. Beautiful and passionate.

—Chris...

—And deliciously inocent.—he grazed his nose with mine.

—Don't do that again, please ... would not be fair ...

—Why, Anna? Forget about prejudices ...

— _Why?_ Because you and I don 't come from the same world, for you everything is easy, you take what you want because you think everything is yours and not think about anything else but you, but I ... Have you ever thought I could fall in love with you? — I cried in frustration.

—Anna, I don't mean you to fall in love with me, I will not play with you, what I want is to release your passion, just live that we both feel ...

—And then what?

—Then we'll still being Anna and Christian, it doesn't have to change, we don't have to change, if one day our passion is over, which I suspect will not until a very long time, we will be good friends who know each other intimately well, that's all.

He wiped my tears again and again embraced me. He has being clear and honest with me, I admire him that. But I don't understand about passion, I understand about feelings and attachment. Christian, despite being very practical and reasonable, is very warm and every time he take me in his arms I ... I fall more.

I can't risk to meet his heat, get used to his arms and that one day he runs out to passion, it would kill me.

—I can't do it, Christian, I'm sorry. You're right, I desire you and it is almost impossible for me to resist you, I admire your confident and honesty ... but I'd rather wait.

—Wait?

—for Someone who can give me what I need, what I always wanted.

I smiled through tears and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. I left his office and he didn't stop me.

...

I got to my car stunned, and turned the engine and the air conditioning because I was burning, not only by the fire that Christian had awakened in me but because even my brain was overheated and I feel that all my neurons explode. It took me about ten minutes to go.

It was one o'clock when I got home, it was a relief to find it alone. I went to my room and undressed but before I looked in the mirror, I felt ridiculous.

Maybe I deserve it. If I had just accepted Christian's job offer perhaps I would have avoided all the painful incidents ... but I decided to challenge him and playing with fire, but that didn't haunt me anymore and I'm leaving for the passion scorch he is waking on me. He gives me a fear that excites me and is making me want to skip my principles, but it is not what terrifies me the most, what terrifies me is falling in love with him and he couldn't love me back.

I made a slight sandwich, I'm hungry, but can't even enjoy the food, not after what I experienced with Christian. I need him out of my head, no matter that he has been honest, letting him in my life any way will give the same outcome, break my heart.

I wore comfortable clothes and as Christian generously gave me the day off, I decided it was good to do a home deep cleaning.

I turned on the radio and put on a CD of Adele, I upped the volume when _Someone like you_ started while sweeping the entire floor and I was organizing what was out of place, mostly shoes and things of Ray. I washed the windows and bathrooms. I reorganized the kitchen and washed the refrigerator. I started mopping while the wash machine did her job.

At six o'clock, everything was done, the house was immaculate, the clothes folded, but still had adrenaline in me could not stop, even though I was really tired.

I got a lasagna in the oven for dinner and went to bathe.

That's when the adrenaline left me and thought again about Christian. Naked under the water, I could feel the heat of his hands, his breathing, his mouth covering mine, those arms that pressed me hard. I experienced again the delirious and pleasant sensation that produced me his kisses and caresses.

It was as if Christian was with me in the shower, I desired him so bad that I could see him there. I figured Christian got into the shower with me, gloriously naked, strong, attractive. His cynical gesture, his erection powerful and big, like when I felt it when I was imprisoned in his arms. He took the soap from my hands and put me on my back. Pass the soap on my back and with his big, strong hands spreads my buttocks squeezes and strokes, then turn me against him and kisses me hard, while still soaping my body. I caressed my breasts were imagining were Christian's hands that touched me. Under the warm water, I opened my legs and touched me ... imagining those were Christian's long and manly fingers ...

I bite my lip while I'm touching myself. Entered my middle finger in my vagina and caressed my clitoris with the index, close my eyes tightly to feel Christian more alive in my imagination, I imagine his lips kissing my breasts to the point that my nipples hurts. I wrapped myself in such intense ecstasy that suddenly found myself writhing with pleasure in a glorious orgasm.

I opened my eyes suddenly, my heart still beating strong. I can't believe that Christian has affected me that way, has upset me and I feel some shame for myself.

I got a comfortable pajamas and went to get the lasagna from the oven, Ray had arrived.

—I see you worked very hard.- He says admiring how clean and organized is the house.

—Yes, the house needed some love.- I smiled, but dind't dare to look him in the eyes.

—Are you okay?

—I... Uh, yeah ... I'm fine.

So many were my prejudices that I thought that Ray could guess what I was doing a moment ago ...

—Well, I';; take a shower and then will be back for dinner.

—Okay.-I sighed deeply.

I need to get back to normal.

...

Friday was a hard shift at the Picasso, I came home at one o'clock and I couldn't fall asleep until nearly three. At ten in the morning my phone rang.

—Hello ...- I said yawning.

— Did I Wake you up? -a Happy and excited voice asked me what is obvious.

—What do you want, Kate?

—Ugh! What a humor! Do you have any plans for today?

—Actually yes. Sleeping all day!— I was going to hang.

—Wait! You? ¿Sleeping at this hour? I don't believe it!

—Well, have a working Friday at the Picasso and you'll see.

—Oh! Sorry, sweetheart, I forgot you were working ... but it's Saturday, Ann, summer is not eternal.

—Kate, tell me what do you want.

—Elliot and I decided to go to the beach, it occurred to me that maybe ...

—No way! I will not be between you both.

—Come on, Ann...

—I'm sorry, Kate, but I'm really tired.

—Okay, I won't bother you anymore, but if you change your mind, we'll be in Paradise Sands.

Although I have no intention of going to the beach with Kate and Elliot, I couldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to get up, wash up and have breakfast.

Ray went to work, was a beautiful day outside, it would be good to wash my car. I went to the garage for all things. I turned on the vacuum cleaner with an extension to clean my car inside.

—Anna...

Shit!— I cried.

—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

—Excuse me, José ... I'm a little distracted...- I excused myself while turning off the vacuum cleaner.

—Why are you washing the car if we're going to the beach?

—We?

—Yup, Kate didn't tell you?

—Yeah, yeah, but...

—Don't tell me you aren't going, if you don't, I won't either.

—I'm sorry, Joseph, but I'm not in the mood ...

—I really want you to go ...- he and took my chin softly.

I don't know if it is because of my jeans and t-shirt so short, but I feel that Joseph look at me differently now, I felt his intimate caress ... It's weird. I spent years in love with him, hoping for a rapprochement, a touch, a moment ... and now that don't excited me as it should. Damn Christian! I shook my head, is he who has upset me.

José has a black shirt and his beach pant, looks as handsome as ever and is smiling. I think Christian has only dazzled me, maybe my feelings for José have not changed at all ...

—Okay, I'll go. Just let my bikini ...

I kept all that had taken to wash my car and went to put on my swim suit. It was a turquoise bikini, I'm not going to the beach a lot, so this bikini has three years with me. As I put it on I realized that my now slightly larger breasts overflowing the top and now my most voluptuous buttocks protruded more.

I wore the same short jeans and the same T-shirt and rubber sandals. I took a backpack for extra clothes, a towel, sunblock, a comb and my cellphone.

—You want us to go in my car?—Said José

—I didn't know you had a car ...

—Well, it's my cousin, but he went to Mexico on vacation and left it to me in the meantime.

—Okay, let's drive your cousin's car, then.

Paradise Sands was almost two hours from home. I am clueless by nature, so on the way I lost my eyes and my mind in the landscape, but caught José staring at me repeatedly. Suddenly I felt so bad for haven't wear something more decent.

—Excuse me, do you want to listen some music?

—If you want...

—At Your feet is my portfolio of CD's look if you find something interesting ...

José had several interesting albums in the end I decided on one of James Blunt. I started humming _Carry you home_ and caught him looking at me again.

—Your voice is always so sweet, ...- he touched my hand softly.

—I got a little nervous. It is as if suddenly Joseph see me differently now.

Joseph stopped at a gas station and bought ice, soda, beer and the occasional bauble like Doritos and so.

—I's not good to arrive empty handed.-came back smiling , held my hand in his.

We arrived at Paradise Sands at one thirty. We called Kate to ask her location, but she didn't answer, although it wasn't difficult to distinguish her.

Kate was sunbathing on a deck chair with a yellow thong bikini, Elliot by her side.

—Anna! I thought you wouldn't come.

—I had to convince her.- Said José and put his arm around my waist.

—I Consider that this is a really beautiful day to waste.

—And You're right, Anna.- Elliot stood up and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek, then helped Joseph with the stuffs.

—Anna, take off your clothes and take a tan, the sun is for everybody.-Kate insists.

With some shyness, I took of my shorts and shirt, staying almost the same conditions as Kate. I took out my sunblock lotion from my backpack and started spreading it on arms.

—You want me to help you with that? -asked José .

—Uh ... why no...- I finally agreed.

I turn back and I picked up my hair, Jose began to apply the sunblock in my back and shoulders, I felt he was exceeded when he also applied in parts of my buttocks that my bikini didn't cover, but didn't say anything, didn't feel any lust in it.

—Turn around.- he said to apply some more on my chest and face.

When I turned around, I almost fainted.

—Good afternoon, Anna.

—Christian ...- I Muttered, he was just in front of me.

He is smiling at me, but it's a tight smile, disapproving. His eyes are gray fire balls.

To be continued ...

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Sorry for the delay, I've been busy, busy. I hope you like it and thank you very much for commenting!**

 **Note: Remember the rating could change to M.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Take my breath**

 **By: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Notice: I suppose you've have already read the trilogy and you must be aware of this kind of reading, yet, given the peculiarities and paradoxes that there's lately on this site, I extend the warning about the content of this Chapter including explicit sex scenes, not in the same magnitude of the original story, but very detailing, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

I was suddenly unsure what to do. I didn't think Christian could show up. Stupid me! By now I should know well that this man looks for any excuse to cross my life uninvited.

José didn't seem to notice anything, he's pouring sunscreen on me everywhere and Christian didn't take his eyes off me, I couldn't escape his sinister look.

—José, I think I've had enough ...- I said, wanting to escape the coming war.

—I think you've done enough for today, José.

Christian said that when Joseph finally saw him, my friend's expression was a mixture of bewilderment and wonder.

—And who are you, _amigo_ ?

— _Yo soy el jefe de Anna, y tú_?

I was surprised to hear Christian respond in a perfect and fluent Spanish, it was a language he surely dominated.

—Oh, so you're the boss ... well, but right now, Anna is not working, is she?

—Kate and Elliot decided to go to swim and there am I in the middle of the strange dispute of these two men, with all my neurons in neutral.

—Christian, I had no idea you were coming ...

—I could see that.— His voice was so deep, his glance and his enigmatic smile reduced me to nothing, his eyes burn me.

—Anna, would you like to swim? The water looks divine.- I knew perfectly what José was trying to do .

—What do you think about going you first? Anna and I have some unfinished business.

It was incredible the petulance and arrogance from Christian, I don't know why I'm even amazed ...

—Excuse me, big boss, but I've been the one who has brought Anna, if you didn't want to be alone, then you should bring your own girl.

—José also had some arrogance, his youth was what led him to challenge a man like Christian. Christian withheld the defiant look, he smirked, as if it were an insolent kid what lay ahead.

I shudder despite the vibrant and pitiless sun this afternoon, Christian in his swimsuit ... with his perfect body, his imposing height, his torso, those muscles and brown hair that the wind begins to stir, he looked more cheerful , more beautiful. I notice that there is a strange, a little tenuous over the years in his chest ... like a symbol ... again I feel chills ...

—I never meant to take your girl away, José.

—Well, that's good, because ...

—I can't take away something that is already mine.

After that, a ruthless force and fire dragged me and Christian's mouth is consuming my lips with relentless flames of passion.

I know it is useless to fight, his arms, his strength, his presence, have dominated me, like my desire ... this man is waking my lowest, banal and primitive instincts.

When Christian decides to end the kiss, I feel dizzy, exorbitant, I feel like I'm on shifting sand and then I found José's face, looking at me like a defeated child, pride shattered and although my brain is not fully operational yet, I feel terrible.

—Don't do it, José, please.- Christian raised his finger as a warning when Joseph gestured to hit him, Josés's pounch remained in the air for a few seconds and then dropped like a beaten fighter.

—Is it seriously, Anna? Are you dating this guy?— he claim unbeliever, Christian looked at me, as if defying my possible answer.

—José, I ...

—You don't eve have to answer.- he turned back and begins to gather his things.

—Wait ...

—What for? I'm sure your boss can ride you back home.

He left, I couldn't do anything. And I didn't understand anything. José never demonstrated feel anything for me ... why now?

—He will overcome of it.— Christian's voice brought back to earth.

— why did you do that? You had no right ... didn't have to make him go through this humiliation ... Who do you think you are? 'I queried this with anger, if there's something I hate is injustice.

—Anna, I can understand you're upset, but it was better for him.

—How you dare?

—My sweet Anna, we both know that poor boy had no chance with you, admit it.

—You don't know a shit!

—It would be worse to give him hopes, in these things is better to keep straight.

—Really? What about if you go straight to hell?

—Only if you're willing to go with me.

He smiled and pulled me to him, covering my waist in his strong arms, choking on its essence.

—Why are you doing this to me? There are so many women out there ...

—You're right, there are so many ... do you think I could find another Anna?— His smile was sweet, stroked my face so gently that I was about to melt, sometimes ... he seems too gentle and I don't know which of his many shadows terrifies me or I like the most.

—You can find one that is willing to ...

—But I found you, stop fighting, Anna, you know you're mine.- he whispered in my ear and I felt an electric current, my vaginal muscles contracted, my heart began to beat painfully pleasant and my lips quivered .

—That's not true ... you can't just decide that I ...

—Stop defying me, Anna. I don't want to show you here how much you belong to me.

He kissed me again, I came even closer to his body, his moist lips brushed my ear and my neck, his hands gently walked through my body and I moaned into his mouth.

—Stop, Christian, Please...

—Very bad idea, Anna, now there's not turning back ...- not stopped kissing me and I could feel the excited, big and hard he was, unwittingly, I began to get wet.

—Please...

—You're begging, Anna, that's no good if you want me to stop ...

—Why?

—Because you only get to excite me even more.

His kiss came with more anger, he hid me behind a palm tree, our space was unoccupied, he touched my breasts and I felt I was going to die.

—Christian, Please, please ...- I begged again with the little strength I had left, my escape was like a heavy door closing faster the more I approached.

He lifted me up, my body left the ground. I didn't know where he were taking me, but my mouth was unable to pronounce any protest.

Why did you bring me here? - he carried me in his arms to what seemed a cabin.

—Because I can't make you mine on the beach, in sight of everybody.

I stare with wide eyes, he seems very calm.

—You can't be serious ...

—Do you think I'm kidding, honey - kissed me again and took my hand to his erection, I swallowed deeply.

—This is crazy ... can't be happening ... I can't do this ...

—Why not, Anna? I know you want it as much as I do, how long you think you can ignore this passion?

—I don't want a day of passion! I have not reserved myself to finally end up in bed with a guy like ...

—You don't think I'm worthy of you, do you?

—Of course not!

But your friend José do, right?— He raised his voice, for the first time he raised his voice, as if at the end he had lost control of the situation.

You don't understand, do you?- My eyes were watery.

—What do you want, Anna? Ask me whatever you want and you will have it.

—I can give myself to a man who can't love me, that would betray myself.

Bitter tears came to my eyes, my cheeks were burning and my throat tightened with a pain that was jamming my words.

Christian pulled me to him, his expression was not overbearing or arrogant, rather the overwhelming charm of his eyes, the had turned a dark and painful shadow. He wiped my tears and kissed my eyes, my forehead, grabbed my face with force, staring at me and kept kissing all over my face.

—I can't love you, not because you don't deserve it, I can't... I can't love you, but ... I can make you happy, I can give you the world if you want it, you'll have so much of me, so much passion, my loyalty, you will not need love, Anna ...

—How can you say such a thing, Christian? How do you think you'll be happy when you finally get tired of me?

— That will never happen, Anna. Let me prove it ...

His kisses would not let me answer, I didn't know what else to respond, all around disappeared when he kissed me, I had not even noticed how nice the cabin was, Christian's kisses have that power.

His mouth is not being aggressive, it's giving me a sweet kisses, with a delicacy that I had never known from him. The passion is growing and my will declining, which emanates from Christian is absorbing all my might.

He squeezed my ass and as I feel his erection rub my belly, his kiss became a little violent, marked my neck and I felt die when his teeth bit softly, I got up and I hung to his waist, strong curled my legs around him and that was the moment I lost all my will, I stopped being mine to be Christian's.

He pulled the bikini top, releasing my breasts firmly, pulled my hands when the little shame that I still have tried to cover them, he shook his head, I leaned a column and his hands began to fondle my breasts, my breathing was stirred up, reducing the air, took my lips and rubbed my nipples with his fingers. I groaned, I couldn't stop.

—You smell divine, Anna.- he said hoarsely, I sat on the counter and he pulled down the bikini. I had never been so exposed, but I was too excited to think about anything. He stroked my ankles up to my thighs, I separated them as he kissed the at the opening.

—What will you do?- I asked nervously.

—I want to taste you. I want to know your taste, sweet Anna.

I closed my eyes and my head went back involuntarily. He started kissing my crotch, his fingers rubbed my clitoris, playing with it and I stopped thinking or breathing.

When I thought that was the most amazing thing I had felt, his tongue entered me and licked all my corners and his hands squeezed strong my hips and thighs, then up to my breasts and my mouth began to emit cries after groans.

—Christian, please, stop ...- the pleasure was making me weak, I've asked something I really don't want.

He knew it because he didn't stop, continued giving me much pleasure until my whole body, my legs dangling on her shoulders began to shake while I was coming into his mouth, he wouldn't stop caressing there was compressed.

—Now, I'll make you mine.

Still trembling, he took me to a room and placed me on a large bed of white sheets. My naked body, with the effects of divine satisfation he gave me is lying on these soft sheets. He is looking at me with his usual confidence while taking off his swim suit and it was impressive to see him.

This man is so perfect. His enormous penis excites me, but it causes me a horrible fear at the same time. If the first time is as I've heard, I don't think I can walk in days ...

—You're scared, why? - he came to me and suddenly turned small bed.

—It's just ... I feel that you're going to wreck me inside ...- a smile played on his lips.

—Anna, my sweet girl ...

He sought my lips and gently caressing my body, turning me up again. I am so sensitive that I become wet and excited immediately, despite the fear that causes me to know that Christian will be soon inside me and I'll leave him hurt me physically and emotionally to live something I could never forget.

—You're gorgeous, Anna, you drive me crazy.

—That's not true...

—You what drives me crazy the most?- he took one of my breasts and sucked it.

—No...

—Your innocence, your delicious innocence ...- rubbed my mouth and let on my lips a light and gentle kiss, I love his unique and intoxicating scent.

I hugged him and kissed his neck, I felt him shake, I saw the scar again ... it was a symbol made with fire, it was small, but it was there. I was stroking it with my finger, but he stopped me in the attempt and instead kissed my finger.

—What is this mark?

—Nothing. replied evasively and put his fingers inside me.

—I really want to know ...- I said between moans.

—Not now, Anna.- he sighed and his tone was forceful.

Christian was placed on me, his lips looked so hungry and desperate, I knew the time had come. I took a deep breath and bit his lips, he entered on me, at once, I could feel it even in the throat, a burning pain and I drowned my cry in his mouth.

His kisses and caresses were comforting, but his penetration was accurate and firm, was making me his, and that filled me completly, I was excited, but the pain was almost unbearable.

—Christian ... It hurts ...

Kisses stopped a moment and looked at me, I couldn't stop the tears, my face was flooded with them and although Christian had stopped moving for a moment, still within me.

I know.-he said and kissed my tears, my lips, hugged me to give me more heat.

—I don't think I can continue ...- more tears were falling from me and I bit my lips with some embarrassment, I really wanted to continue and even feel a pleasure I couldn't understand, the pain didn't relent.

—Don't cry, my sweet girl, don't do that.

—But...

He took my breasts again, kissed, caressed and sucked them, I found myself moaning again, more excited than before, I dug my nails into his back. Suddenly, I felt he lifted me by the hips and entered me so hard that I raised a cry, I could feel the full release of my virginity and hot tears bathe my cheeks again.

—It will not hurt anymore, I promise.

He returned to my lips, kept moving in me, getting faster, stronger, and although the burning pain, the hoarse cries of Christian, that firmness with which he entered and left excited me, I had widened a little more to him, the thickness of his penis satisfied me, there's not empty spaces, he filled me all. I felt Christian squeeze me, his penis shrank and compressed within me, that feeling must play weaknesses in me because I came again, in tears, I was smiling, of pleasure, of pure satisfaction.

I felt his powerful body trembling, the violent shaking of his penis inside me as he came, I felt his hot semen then he collapsed on me.

To be continued ...

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Sorry for the abandonment, I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for your comments and see you soon!**

 **Wendy**


End file.
